


Two Theater Kids Meet in Their Natural Habitat

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: ...I want them to be theater kid buddies, Gen, Take That - Freeform, it’s just a ficlet but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Yosuke Hanamura and Rise Kujikawa were the last people you would think of as being best friends, but they were.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise & Hanamura Yosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Two Theater Kids Meet in Their Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, my theater kid yosuke and theater kid rise agendas.

“Yosuke-senpai, how are you feeling?” Rise said, walking out of Yasogami High. 

“Fine, Rise. Got any song recs? I need something new to listen to.”

“Hmm… Well, have you ever heard of Legally Blonde?”

Yosuke stopped in his tracks. 

“...Feel how hot it’s gettin.”

Rise chimed in. 

“Bend and snap! So you have heard of it!”

“Rise, I am literally the biggest theater kid you will ever meet.”

“...I’ve found my PEOPLE! But also, that’s wrong. I am the biggest theater kid you’ll ever meet.” 

“Name 5 musicals. Right now.”

“Bonnie and Clyde, Wicked, Legally Blonde, Les Mis, and Hadestown.”

“...Nice. I don’t think I’ve heard Bonnie and Clyde yet, though.”

“Oh! It’s  _ so _ good! Yosuke, you have to!”

“I will. Have you listened to In the Heights?”

“...Hmm, not yet. I’ll check it out if you listen to Bonnie and Clyde!”

“Deal.” The pair discussed random musicals as they walked over to Yosuke’s house. 

The next morning, Yosuke bolted over to Rise’s family’s tofu shop. 

“Rise, I listened to Bonnie and Clyde. You were right, it is  _ amazing! _ I literally cried at the end! You Love who you Love? Chills! Literal chills!”

“I listened to In the Heights! Yosuke, Abuela Claudia’s death made me sob for two hours straight! And Blackout is an absolute  _ bop _ !”

Those two days sparked a friendship between Rise and Yosuke. 

Musical bootlegs and intense discussions. That was their friendship. It became common for Rise or Yosuke to show up to an Investigation Team meeting with a new soundtrack playing in their headphones.   
  


“Heyo, bestie! So, I heard of this musical that doesn’t have a cast recording yet, but I got a bootleg. Wanna watch?” Rise smirked.    
  


“Hell yeah, let’s go!” Yosuke replied. 


End file.
